I Was So Sure
by Masters of Fire and Amber
Summary: Just a short story about how I think Utra Dragon died in season 9. My Entry into Ninjago Discord's Fire VS Ice Writing Tournament. (Slight mentions of death, hence the T rating. And yes, the title is from a song by the same name, it fits the overall tone of the story.)


**Guess who's back, back again?**

**Hahhh I'm back peeps! I know, I kinda died for the past year and haven't put up any new stories, I've been having a huge writers block and just haven't had the confidence to publish anything. Well, that's gone now, cause I'm back to writing for Ninjago Discord's writing tournament! **

**So I'm sure most of you remember episode 86? The part where Iron Baron is seen sitting on his throne made out of Utra Dragon's bones?**

**Yeah. Anyways, on with the story I guess?**

A thundering roar pearced the air, followed by the sound of dragon wings beating against the air, creating a mini dust storm below it. Everyone who wasn't there and only heard the sounds of battle cries might have guessed that a fight between dragons was going on, or maybe the creatures where trying to defend themselves from something.

The majestic red beast that circled above them knew otherwise.

She'd been there, time and time again, as her dragon kin where shot down with great force, chained, and dragged back to the camp of these pathetic people. Most of which where never seen again, and she knew why.

These people simply did not care about her kind. In fact, they couldn't care less about dragons, all they knew was the thrill of hunting them down, seeing the horrified look on her children's faces as the poor creatures were brought into camp as trophies, reduced to nothing more then a pile of bones.

But that dragon... no, they couldn't take that dragon. They just couldn't. She continued to watch though slitted eyes for a moment, before giving en earsplitting shriek as she dove downwards, forcing the hunters to dive out of they way if they didn't want anything broken. They won't take this dragon, not if she could help it.

She knew all the adventures Utra'd had, all the places it'd gone when her other children had stayed in her cave, terrified that if they even stepped foot outside they would be shot down. She'd heard of this realm that it so loved called ninjago, and although she had only ever been there once, she knew it was the most beautiful place she'd ever been.

The dragon who was imprisoned with the chains snapped his red encrusted head up, watching with hope as his dragon mother attacked the hunters, glancing towards the other three blue, black, and icy white heads who looked back at him, anxiously awaiting freedom with the same sparkle of hope in their eyes.

But it never came.

These people - hunters- they'd gotten smart about the dragons they chose for hunting. And this dragon wasn't going to get away, they'd never hear the end if it from the Baron if they did.

She didn't know how it had happened. One moment, she'd been fighting off these people, giving them little singes or just flicking her tail to topple them over, then the next, silence.

They all had retreated. For what reason, she could guess, they had simply desided that they weren't going to die today.

That was until she heard a soft croak from nearby, glancing over with dread as she layed eyes on her child, the wound in Utra's chest undoubtedly from a sword.

No. no... NO! That was all she could say in her head as she rushed over, nuzzling the dragon softly with her head, trying to reassure Utra that it'd be alright, covering it's face in frantic licks of her tongue.

They couldn't... they... no...

She circled around her child, little chirping noises coming from her that sounded like crying, crouching down beside Utra as she wrapped her massive tail around them, chirping softly.

Why...? Why couldn't she protect Utra? Why couldn't she be there to defend them... Instead... she had to sit in pain, watching her child die.. and nothing she could do would stop it...

She hated them. She hated all of them. The hunters. the Baron. All of them.

All of them where going to pay for killing Utra. She'd make sure of it.


End file.
